Adepts Through the Ages
by Miss Selarne
Summary: [Complete For Now] After saving all of Weyard, all they wanted to do was sit back and relax, grow old, then die. Too bad for them, that would be no fun at all. Stories about their lives through time.
1. Prologue

**A/N:**Whoa. I wrote this in one night. Boy am I motivated. Anyways, just a silly little idea drifting around my head. And I kinda dragged it on cause I wanted it to be more than 1k long. Oh well. After Iris everything just goes all wacky. But I hope you enjoy.

This will be more than a one-shot. Not sure how much more. I'll just add stuff as inspiration hits me. And time periods will definitely jump around. Just a goofy little thing I felt like writing so please don't take it seriously.

I never mentioned what this was about...Anyways, immortality, little bits and pieces of their lives from different time periods. I'm going with Golden Sun taking place many, many, many, many years into the past.

_**LINE OF HAPPINESS**_

**Adept Through the Ages - Prologue**

**Setting – 1 AL (After Lighting) - Vale**

_**LINE OF HAPPINESS**_

"Warriors, you have been summoned," the Great Healer said as he stood before our troupe of eight wandering Adepts.

"But…But we're in the middle of eating," Jenna complained around the cookie in her mouth. "Just let us finish, then we'll come." There was a murmur of agreement from the other seven.

"I am sorry," the Great Healer replied, "But this is the only chance you've got. You should be honored a Goddess would come to Weyard to visit you.

"A Goddess!" Mia exclaimed, jumping out of her chair in excitement. "Then we've got to go now!"

"But Mia…Food," Garet complained, showing a piece of bread to Mia.

She just sighed and grabbed Felix and Isaac, dragging them along behind her. She knew the others would eventually follow their unofficial leaders. And just as she predicted, albeit with much grumbling, the rest of the group followed. She let go of the Venus Adepts' wrists.

"Why'd she have to drag us?" Felix whispered to Isaac as they dropped back to join the others.

"'Cause she's Mia," he replied. He rubbed his wrist. Mia had a strong grip when she was being forceful. Note to Self: Don't Piss Off Mia.

"So," Sheba wondered out loud as the group followed behind the Great Healer, "Who do you think wants to see us and why?"

"Not a clue," Ivan responded. "Hope whoever She is, She's not mad at us for lighting the Lighthouses."

"Good point."

Piers, the only one with enough sense to grab some food before they left the table, slipped some of it over to Garet. Garet's face instantly brightened as he munched on the food while mumbling some form of the word "Thanks."

Of course, Piers had an ulterior motive that focused more on keeping Garet quiet so none of them would be smited.

The Great Healer seemed to be leading the group toward the base of Mt. Aleph, where Vale once stood. They trekked to the entrance of Sol Sanctum. In front of the shrine, the air shimmered, as the deity materialized.

"Hello, Warriors," the Goddess spoke, voice echoing. "I am Iris, and I am sorry to take you away from your meal, but I do not have much time. Appearances by us gods are difficult unless we are summoned." Everyone stood in awe, brain-dead from Iris' radiance. "The Pantheon has decided to bequeath upon you, the eight Adepts who lit the Lighthouses and saved Weyard, immortality."

There were a couple of confused faces; actually, they all were. "What?" everyone questioned, brains not ready to translate the flowery language.

Iris just sighed. "I told them not to send me. But _no_, I'm the Queen of the Gods, I _have _to go." She continued grumbling. "It means you are all immortal now. You can't die, okay. So, happy eternity." With that, Iris disappeared, murmuring something about killing Charon for making her come down.

Our happy group of eight plus one just decided to stand there with a dumbfounded look on their faces. And they stood there, and stood there. Spring passed, then Summer, followed by Autumn and Winter, before finally stopping in Spring again, all in the span of a few minutes.

"Ok, well, I'm gonna go get back to the food," Piers stated, breaking the silence, starting to wander away. "Because you see, I'm a Lemurian so I was practically immortal before so this isn't something completely life-changing for me. I'll leave you guys here to deal with your thoughts, so, bye!" He left with an unnerving grin on his face, ready to take all the sweets he could for himself.

Something Piers said penetrated the dead brains of the rest of the Adepts (plus the Great Healer.) "Food!" they groaned as one. They proceeded to act like zombies and limped back to the table to eat. Soon though, the zombies turned on one of their own, The Great Healer. "You are not one of us!" the zombies screeched. "Begone!" The Great Healer screamed and disappeared in a plume of smoke.

"Does anyone else think the seriousness of the situation has been lost and everything's gone all random?" Felix asked, snapping everyone out of the zombie state.

"You better believe it has," replied Jenna. "Who cares though? We're immortal now. We can do whatever. Besides, most of us aren't even of age yet. Therefore, it's against the law to be serious. In fact, you and the old man over there," An indignant yell from Piers, "Are the only two."

As Felix tried to puzzle out what Jenna just said, a fight was engaged over who would get the last slice of pie.

"I say it's mine!" Mia exclaimed. "I'm a girl and I need my sugar!" Jenna pushed her out of the way.

"Well then it should be mine, I'm younger," cried Sheba, fending off one of Piers' forks before engaging Ivan in mortal combat.

"Jupiter Adepts don't need more sugar," Isaac tried to reason while fending everyone off. "And it's a known fact that Venus Adepts are sleepier because of our connection with the earth." He batted away Garet. "Therefore, it's mine!" And he lunged.

There was a mad scramble. A dog-pile on the pie. No, it was too late, the pie was squashed. Everyone got up, but nobody could even see a remnant of the pie.

Off to the side, Felix was licking his fork clean having decided to ignore Jenna's proclamation. "That was delicious pie." It was then he noticed everyone staring at him. "What? I'm the oldest, so I should get it."

Piers saw red. He tackled Felix to the ground. "I'm the oldest!" he hissed. "It should've been mine!" Felix just jumped up and ran away like a little girl. "After him!" Thus started a mad scramble across New Vale, following Felix and promising him much pain.

Piers just cackled insanely. Another word to the wise: Don't Feed Lemurians Sugar. They tend to go a little crazy. He set off to help on the man-hunt, scaring small animals and children.

Felix was not one to give up easily. So he concocted a plan, a devious plan. He would use his new-found immortality to protect himself.

His great plan consisted of throwing himself in the same river he almost drowned in the first time. Ivan was the first to find him.

"You're not very smart," Ivan said, "You know that, right?"

Felix just blinked at him from the middle of river where he was holding onto a pole.

"We have two Mercury Adepts."

Oh…That would be a problem wouldn't it? And just on cue, Mia came sliding into sight. She chuckled at his predicament.

Felix screams would be heard all the way in the Apoji Islands. Garet had found someone who would help him practice his accuracy with Psynergy. Meanwhile, Isaac hid. His Venus Adept senses telling him to help Felix, but his common senses (also known as Djinn) told him to stay right where he was.

Thus began the adventures of our immortal crew of wandering bandits—

"Warriors!"

Right. So, what would the future hold for them? And what about Kraden? Was he granted immortality for being that annoying old man who came along and explained everything but had to make the explanations exceedingly long and boring? Only time would tell. And now they had all the time in the universe.

_** LINE OF HAPPINESS **_

**A/N:**Just over 1000 words. Whoo! Now, please tell me what you think and maybe ideas for future chapters! No pairings though, please.


	2. Mushy Romance?

**A/N:** First of all, I can not believe I actually wrote this. Just so you know, the ending was a complete surprise to me also. So, no killing me for that.

_**

* * *

**_

**Adepts Through the Ages – Mushy Romance?**

**Setting – Modern Times**

_**

* * *

**_

"Ok, who the hell was sneaking around my room?!" Piers yelled from the second floor landing, much to the dismay of the rest of the household's ears. Apparently being a Lemurian meant you were able to shriek very, very loudly.

"It wasn't us," Isaac hollered back from the living room. "We've been down here." He tried to get comfy in his place on the couch in front of the TV. "Move over, Garet. 'M squashed."

"Well I would if munchkin over here didn't insist on spreading out," Garet replied. He pushed both Ivan and Isaac away from him. "Know what? Screw this. Sitting on the floor." He got up and plopped on the floor.

Isaac and Ivan sighed with contentment of no longer being smushed. They returned their attention to the TV. That is, until a blue blob obstructed the view. Piers loomed over the three.

"I'll say it again," Piers said coldly. (Quite literally. The temperature had dropped at least ten degrees.) "Which one of you _idiots _was sneaking around my room?" The three cowered away.

"It wasn't them," Jenna muttered, walking into the living room. "I think I saw Felix sneaking around up there earlier." With that, Piers turned his ire elsewhere. Namely, to a poor, innocent, brown-haired Venus Adept. He stalked off.

"Th-thanks for saving us J-Jenna," Ivan chattered out. Little too cold for his liking.

"Yeah," Isaac agreed. "Though Felix is gonna kill you when he finds out you rat on him."

"He'll get over it. He always does. Besides, that's what little sisters are for, right? Now, what's on TV?" And just like that, the incident with Piers was forgotten in favor of better entertainment.

_**

* * *

**_

Meanwhile, in the basement, Felix, Mia, and Sheba were playing pool. And that's the scene Piers stomped down too.

"Eight ball, corner pocket," Felix stated. He went to hit the ball when Piers shouted, rattling the house. His mark missed and the ball went ricocheting off the table. Then Felix saw who it was and took the wisest course of action, hiding under the pool table and curling into the fetal position.

But lo and behold, Felix was no match for the might of an angry Lemurian. He was dragged from beneath the table and into the eyesight of a most fearsome person.

Piers glared before opening his mouth. "Were you sneaking around my room?"

Felix cowered and didn't say anything. So Sheba decided to pipe up from beneath the pool table to say that she had seen him sneaking around near the Mercury Adept's door.

Felix glared at the traitors as Mia spoke up as well.

Piers turned to Felix. "Well, I'm waiting for an explanation."

Felix broke. "It wasn't my fault! It wasn't!" he cried. "It was Jenna's fault. She promised to make me some cookies if I went into your room to see if you really did have shelves full of mushy romance books and poems!" He collapsed onto the floor, and, seeing Piers in a moment of weakness, crawled back under the pool table and hid behind the two traitors.

"Oh," Piers stated. Then he walked back upstairs.

The refugees blinked. They emerged from the country of Pool Tablia and blinked again. Shrugging it off, Sheba retrieved the eight ball and the three returned to their pool game. Felix was still winning, even with all the striped balls Mia had pulled off the table when nobody was looking.

_**

* * *

**_

The four watching TV quickly turned their attention to the blue-haired one who marched up the stairs. Then they returned to their show.

"What do ya think happened?" Ivan asked.

"Who knows," Garet replied.

"Who cares," Isaac corrected.

"Maybe I should go make Felix those cookies," thought Jenna. But then the game show they were watching went into double jeopardy overtime triple bonus word score sudden death. The cookies could wait.

_**

* * *

**_

Piers calmly walked into his room and shut the door behind him. As long as Felix only saw the mushy romance novels, everything was okay. Perfectly okay.

Piers reached beneath his mattress and pulled out the a porn magazine. He grinned. His secret was safe. He flipped the magazine open.

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N:** Umm…sorry?


	3. Alexander the Great

**A/N:** And another one. Avoiding homework. And finishing **KT**. Lost my file for that, so avoiding that. But for now, this is my pet project. 'Til I lose interest, of course. And due to messing around with Piers last time, he shall not be appearing in this one. 'M sorry Piers. Oh, and changing the genre to General because this one isn't really all that funny. And I actually did research for this one. Blame Wikipedia if anything's wrong.

The Adepts do occasionally split up over the years, but they're always pulled back together somehow. Please review, or fav, or alert, or anything, really. All I've got is 55 hits...And it makes me sad...Just asking for something.

_**

* * *

**_

**Adepts Through the Ages – Alexander the Great**

**Setting – 330 BC - Egypt**

_**

* * *

**_

"You heard 'bout the latest guy wanting to conquer the world?" Ivan asked his companion.

"Yeah," Sheba replied. "Some guy named Alexander. Last I heard he was fighting the Persians. And naming a million cities after himself," she said with a giggle.

"Actually, I heard there was a nice library down in the Alexandria in Egypt."

"Really? Maybe they're got something to explain why Psynergy is disappearing."

The two grabbed hold of each other. Ivan held up the Teleport Lapis and they disappeared.

_**

* * *

**_

The duo appeared right on the front steps of the Library.

"Wow!" Sheba exclaimed. "You're getting much better at the teleporting thing. But don't you think it would've been better to set us down somewhere more…hidden?" A group of people had gathered at the bottom of the steps. "Uh…Ivan? I think we should get inside. Like…now!"

Sheba ran, pulling Ivan after her. Some of the spectators didn't look nice. Probably thought they were demons or something. She sighed.

Inside the library, it was surprisingly cool. She didn't think that the torches were the greatest idea though. Some of them were a _little _too close to the books.

"Will you quit dragging me everywhere?" Ivan stated exasperatedly. "S'all you do, ya know. This way, that way, everywhere!"

"Quit complaining, Ivan," a voice called. "One day you're gonna be just as bad as Garet."

"Who's there?" Ivan shouted. "And how do you know me?"

"Aw, does Ivan not remember me?" the voice mocked. "I'm hurt. Really, I am. At least Sheba can recognize my voice."

Ivan glanced at her. She did seem to know who was speaking. And she was laughing. At him. He just plunked onto the floor, giving up.

"Felix, quit being mean to Ivan," admonished Sheba. "You know he's not any good with voices."

Felix appeared from around one of the bookcases. "Wasn't being mean. He's not hurt. He's fine." He beckoned for them to follow him. "Come on, back to my office. More comfy than the floor. Unless you want to stay where you are…"

Ivan humphed, got up, and followed. They were led through a maze of items and books until they came to a door.

"May I present to you," Felix dramatized. "The office of Felix Geb, curator of the Library at Alexandria."

"Geb?" questioned Ivan. "As in, the ancient Egyptian god of the earth? That Geb?"

"I though it fit," he pouted. "In Egypt, and a Venus Adept. Come in." The three took a seat. "So, what brings you to my wonderful library?"

"Actually," Sheba began, "We wanted to see if the library had anything as to why Psynergy is disappearing from the world. We've only found a few Adepts in the past hundred years and both of us are having a harder time using our Psynergy."

"Noticed that too," commented Felix. "That's why I stopped using it except for emergencies. And as far as I can tell, the library's got nothing on Psynergy. Seems it's vanished from everything. There's nothing left on it. Last time I heard from Mia and Jenna, they can't find anything either."

The three sat in silence. Their past, their history, Weyard, alchemy, the Lighthouses; it was all gone. The silence was overwhelming. Then they heard drums from outside. The Wind Adepts looked at each other questioningly. They stood up and made to leave.

"You don't want to be going out there," Felix said, panicky. "It's just Alexander the Great going through the city."

"Well then let's go see him!" exclaimed Ivan. "We should know what he looks like in case we run into him again." Felix ran and blocked the door.

"You _really _don't want to go out there."

The two glanced at each other, then Felix. They could take him, right?

"Felix!" a voice shouted. "Felix, it's Alex! He's back! He's still alive!" Felix flinched. Not good.

Felix turned and opened the door to let in, yet another familiar face, Garet.

"Felix, Felix, Felix, Felix!" Garet yelled. "It's Alex! Alexander the Great is Alex! And he's going through the town!"

Felix closed the door. He did not face the rest of the group as Ivan and Sheba grilled Garet. Why did Alex have to choose today of all days to go through the city? Garet he could handle. Garet plus Ivan and Sheba equals Felix in trouble. As one, the other three turned on him.

"Come on, Felix," said Sheba. "We have to go get Alex." Felix looked at them, slipped out the door, and _Move_-d a bookcase in front of the door. They weren't getting out until he came back. Now to go find Alex.

_**

* * *

**_

Felix pushed his way through the crowd cheering on their liberator. He got as close to the litter as he dared. "Alex!" he hissed.

The man on the litter, Alex, looked at him. 'Temple,' he mouthed. He then returned to waving at his people.

Felix slipped away and headed for the temple. With any luck, Alex would hurry.

And he did, within a few minutes Alex appeared. "What?" he questioned. "Finally decided to join my army?"

"No, I like the library." Felix shook his head. "I've got Garet, Sheba, and Ivan all trapped in my office because they learned you were Alexander the Great. So, I came to tell you to watch out for them and the others."

"See," exclaimed Alex. "You're still loyal to me! Come on, come help me. I'll even make you an officer."

"Sorry Alex." Felix explained, "My warning's out of respect for our friendship we once had. I can't claim that anymore. All I wished to do was warn you. Now if you'll excuse me, I must go free my friends from my office and try to explain." He walked out of the temple, back towards the library.

Alex remained. He was thoughtful. He did not think Felix would come to warn him of his friend's intentions. It appears there was more to him then he realized. But now that they knew, he could not afford to stay. He must depart for Babylon immediately. Maybe after "Alexander the Great" died, he could meet back up with Felix.

A figure watched the scene unfold from the shadows. Both men were much more interesting than originally thought. A closer eye would have to be kept on those two.

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N:** Betcha didn't think Alex would appear, huh? I like Alex. I'm not an Alex fangirl but I like him. And I believe he and Felix could form a friendship, or at least not hate each other completely. That's where the last part comes from.

Another one over 1k, this one not on purpose. And is that a semblance of plot at the end? No Isaac or Piers in this one and only mentions of Jenna and Mia. Oh, funny note. Word doesn't like humphed. It wants to make in humped. Wonder what Ivan would be humping/gives into inner fangirl\ Hee hee hee.


	4. Girl's Day Out

**A/N:** Another one. Still avoiding **KT**. Eventually. Just doing this for me since no one is out there. Realized that the layout for the story changes every time I put up a story. Strange. And when I try to type come on, I get come one.

Some of the info on Japan comes from Wikipedia. The rest from reading mangas. Blame it for anything wrong. Including spelling and grammar errors.

_**

* * *

**_

**Adepts Through the Ages – Girl's Day Out**

**Setting – 1870 - Japan**

_**

* * *

**_

"I think it's time we had a Girl's Day Out," Mia exclaimed, sneaking up on Jenna and Sheba.

"No." Jenna went back to practicing with her wooden sword.

"Aw, come on Jenna," begged Sheba. "We haven't had one in a long time. It would be fun!"

She glared. "No!"

Sheba pouted, then retreated to make battle plans with Mia. First, get that piece of wood away from her. It hurt.

"How long will this take?" Jenna asked. She didn't pause.

"Only a few hours," Mia said. Jenna nodded, giving in. "Ok then, come on. Hot springs first."

_**

* * *

**_

The three girls relaxed. It was nice to take a break. They needed to do this more often. Plus, the place was empty. They sighed in contentment and disappeared deeper into the water.

After the hot springs, it was time for a pastime most women enjoy: shopping. Buying new clothes, jewelry, everything. It wasn't like the three didn't have any money. Isaac was an advisor to the Emperor. So they spent money, and more money. Then our trio returned back to their home. Exhausted, but happy, they collapsed laughing once inside.

"See," Sheba giggled. "It wasn't that bad."

"I guess," Jenna replied, searching through her bags for the new training outfit she had bought.

"We have to do that again." Mia yawned. "And don't make us force you to come out next time."

"Blah, blah, blah," retorted Jenna, still searching through her bags. "Do you guys know where my training outfit went?" Thus the search for the missing clothing item began.

The bags were searched and re-searched and the house turned upside-down. No new training outfit. Conspiracy!

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N:** Short little one. Pointless. Boredom. Maybe back to modern times next one. And what would someone want with Jenna's new training outfit? Is there a plot? Only one that I make up as I go along.

Back to school tomorrow. Expect updates on weekends. Please review, comment, suggest something. And point out any and all errors.


	5. The One In Which They Learn

**A/N:** 'Nother one. This is fun! I just write these silly little things. And I haven't got a flame yet/looks at number of reviews/ Maybe that's why. This weekend, will make all stories follow the same format. Think all these do, but gotta check other stories. Psst, the group is mostly going by the last name Adept. I couldn't think of anything…brain dead.

_**

* * *

**_

**Adepts Through the Ages – The One In Which They Learn…**

**Setting – Modern Times**

_**

* * *

**_

"I'm hungry." The room evacuated. Garet looked around. "Why'd they all run off like that?" He shrugged and stood up. "Wonder what's in the fridge." He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge to come face to face with…nothing. The fridge was empty.

Garet gasped and fell back, stunned. The fridge was always full. Where'd all the food go?! It must've been…the Mad Vermin! They somehow teleported from the days of old to now and stole all the food. He knew there was something suspicious about them.

Not deterred from his task of finding food, he threw open the cupboards. They were empty too! The Mad Vermin could not have pulled this off as well. That meant there was someone in the house, plotting against him and his stomach. Good thing it was the 21st century and there was such things as delivery.

"Yes, I'd like to order one large meat lover's pizza. For the Adept household. Yes, charge it to the card. Thirty minutes? I think I'll make it. Thanks!"

Food taken care of, Garet returned to the living room and settled down to watch cartoons. But then, his stomach growled. It couldn't wait, it needed food now! Garet would do his master's every bidding.

He went back to the kitchen and opened the freezer, forgetting to do so the first time. There was some popcorn chicken. He pulled it out and looked at the directions. Deep-fry. Ok, no problem, he could do it.

Garet pulled out the deep-fryer and poured some oil in it, waiting for it to heat up. 'Food!' cried his stomach. And with Garet's mind taken over by his stomach, he did a very stupid thing. He used his fire Psynergy to try and heat the oil up.

Of course, it caught the oil on fire. And it caught him on fire. He screamed and ran and screamed some more. Everyone came rushing down from their hiding spots on the second floor. Taking quick action, Piers and Mia used _Douse._

The kitchen flooded, Garet smelled nicely done, and the popcorn chicken was thawing out. Then the doorbell rang. Ivan answered it.

"Uh, I got a large meat lover's pizza here." Ivan glanced back at Garet who nodded. Or fell over, close enough. Ivan took the pizza from the delivery man. "Is that guy gonna be okay? He look's a little crispy–" The door was slammed shut.

"Pizza, guys. Meat lover's, sorry Sheba." Everyone dug in, leaving Garet lying on the kitchen floor.

All he wanted was food…it was the Mad Vermin! Conspiracy!

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N:** I _might _be trying to end every chapter with the word conspiracy. Might. Ok, so it's just fun. You know, I originally wanted to have this one focus on Isaac. Nope, Garet. And did you know Word automatically makes Psynergy capitalized? Thought it was strange. Going to start adding a word count at the bottom. And thinking about making this a daily thing. At the least, it'll make me a better writer.


	6. Rescue

**A/N:** Warning for this one. It features Isaac as a Nazi. If that will offend you in any way, at all, ever, don't read this one. But I'll tell you now so I don't get yelled at. Isaac is working as an undercover agent. Plus, I don't think I could see him promoting Nazis. No offense is meant to anyone. This is an idea that just wouldn't go away.

_**

* * *

**_

**Adepts Through the Ages – Rescue**

**Setting – 1940 – Germany**

_**

* * *

**_

The man took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He knocked on the door in front of him, knowing there was someone watching him. The door opened and there stood an old woman of about seventy. She peered curiously up at him.

"Yes?" she asked, taking notice of the Nazi insignia on his arm. "Can I help you?"

"I'm sorry, ma'am, for disturbing you" the man said, taking off his cap and exposing his blond hair. "My name's Isaac. I had business out in the country and I'm afraid I won't make it back to my regiment before the rain starts and night falls."

The old lady looked at the sky. He was telling the truth. There were some nasty storm clouds approaching. Plus, she couldn't turn him away. "Alright then. I'll let you stay the night. I'm afraid that I only have a couch for you," she said, letting the young man, Isaac, in.

"That's no problem at all, ma'am," he replied, stepping inside. The door was closed behind him. "Thank you for letting me stay, ma'am. However, that's not the real reason I asked to stay."

The old woman paled. No, she had been found out. She had to warn the family. She opened her mouth but was cut off.

"No," Isaac said. "I'm here to help." A questioning glance was sent his way. "I'm part of an undercover resistance. I could tell you were hiding a family. An associate of mine should be at the back window at two o'clock to help them escape."

"Thank you, young man," the woman smiled. "I had no idea how I was going to get them out of here. Should they come out?"

"The less I know about whom I help," Isaac began, "The harder it is to tell that I've been helping. But I still need to stay the night, it is rainy outside."

"Thank you," the old lady whispered as Isaac laid down on the couch for a night of rest.

_**

* * *

**_

Two o'clock found a shadowy figure by the back window.

"Come on," the figure, a man by the sound of it, whispered. "Out the window, we need to hurry."

The family of four, a grandfather, mother, and two children, slipped out the window. They then stole off into the night, guided by another figure.

Isaac gazed out the window at the first figure. "How'd you distract him?" he asked.

"Mia's vicious when she's riled up," the figure answered. "She knocked him out by hitting him over the head with a piece of wood."

Isaac flinched. Ouch. Mia was a cruel person sometimes. And she was supposed to be a healer and against fighting.

"So, where do you think we should head after this?"

"I heard there were a few people holed up over in Holland. Maybe that way."

"I'll see if I can get a transfer." Isaac nodded. "You might want to catch up, Felix. Or else Jenna's going to leave you behind."

Felix grinned. "You're probably right about that. Meet you at the usual spot. And don't forget this time." He then disappeared into the night after his sister.

_**

* * *

**_

Isaac yawned as he woke up the next morning. He just couldn't get used to waking up in the middle of the night. He sniffed and went into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Thank you, ma'am," he started. "But you didn't have to do this."

She just smiled and continued cooking. Isaac dug in. He was, after all, a healthy young man with a large appetite.

As he was finishing up, he asked, "Will you continue to hide Jews?" She nodded. "If you need our help again, put a candle in the back window and leave it there for three nights. Someone should show up on the third night at the same time."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because," Isaac smiled, "Who else is going to?"

With that, he replaced the cap upon his head and left through the front door. He headed back for Berlin.

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N:** This one turned out funny. It's all polite and blah. Plot bunny that would not go away. And I repeat, if anyone was offended by this at all in any way, shape, or form, it's your own fault for not listening to my warning's. A/N's are there for a reason.

I like Felix, but he keeps showing up in all my stories. The next will be featuring Ivan I think. And Felix will not be in it!


	7. Don't Go

**A/N:** Ivan-centric this time, angsty. Trying to make top A/N's here shorter.

_**

* * *

**_

**Adepts Through the Ages – Don't Go**

**Setting – 68 AL (After Lighting) - Weyard**

_**

* * *

**_

Ivan looked down at the wrinkled figure of his sister, Hama. She was dying. She was dying and there was nothing he could do about it. Sure, he didn't know her at first, but over the years they had become close. It was distressing to watch her grow older as he stayed looking like a teenager. Then the sickness came.

"Ivan, quit crying," Hama commanded. She reached up to wipe away the tears he hadn't known were there. "It's just death. I'm ready for my next big adventure." That didn't make Ivan feel any better. He wasn't ready to let her go yet. In his mind, they barely knew each other.

"I don't want you to go," Ivan whispered. "I've always wanted a sibling."

"And you've had one," she replied. "For almost seventy years. Isn't that enough?"

"No." Ivan sniffled. "Who's supposed to talk me out of helping the others with their crazy ideas?"

"They are." Hama clenched his hand. "They are your family now. And you'll love them just as much as you love me. But first you have to let me go. It's my time."

Ivan didn't respond. He just kept his eyes facing downward though Hama could see the tears streaming down his face. She just smiled and closed her eyes for a nap.

She passed away in the night with Ivan sobbing on top of her.

The next morning he emerged from her house emotionless. He accepted her death and knew that somewhere she was off having an adventure. He arranged a funeral for her and buried her himself. He then returned to Vale and the rest of the immortals.

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N:** I don't know about this one. I kinda like it but it just seems a little too short. I dunno.

Next up: Why is there a Golden Sun game?


	8. Game

**A/N:** Realized I never explained "Modern Times." Set now, whenever you're reading this, in wherever you live. I will tell you that I am an American though so…Americanisms and stuff. That's why it doesn't get a date or place.

_**

* * *

**_

**Adepts Through the Ages – Game**

**Setting – Modern Times**

_**

* * *

**_

Garet was absorbed in his Game Boy Advance. He was playing this awesome game called "Golden Sun." It was tons of fun though he didn't like all the puzzles he had to solve. But that's what Strategy Guides are for.

"Ha ha!" Garet exclaimed as he beat the boss at Mercury Lighthouse. "Take that, Saturos!" His shout brought most of the house. Sheba was the only one missing and Iris knows what she was doing.

"Garet," Piers started. "What are you talking about? He's dead."

"Well, duh!" said Garet, as if it were obvious. "I just beat him!" He pressed the A button. "What? What do you mean he's still alive?!"

Jenna grabbed the Game Boy. She looked at the screen, then pulled the cartridge out. She ignored Garet's scream of rage that she had just ruined that game and he didn't even get to save. She was too busy staring at the name of the game.

"Show me the box this came in." Garet huffed and stomped off to get it. When he returned, Jenna snatched the box out of his hand. "Do you even know what this game is about?"

"Yeah!" Garet said. "It started off with this guy named Isaac and there was this huge storm from a place called Mt. Aleph." He rambled on, explaining the whole game up to the point he was at, the Mercury Lighthouse. Everyone just kinda tuned him out after the first part.

"You don't think," Ivan whispered. "This is about us?"

Piers pouted. "Not me, I didn't join you bunch until after Venus Lighthouse." They ignored him. After all, he was a _Lemurian_.

The group then turned on itself. Accusations went flying. Who told those people at Camelot what happened? No one noticed as Felix slipped away to the room he shared with Ivan.

Felix sat down at his computer and turned it on. He logged on to his IM account and saw that who he was looking for was online. _'Golden Sun?'_

'_Well I liked it. Have you heard that there was a sequel? The first one only covers the first two Lighthouses.'_

'_Alex.'_

'_Felix.'_

'_I'm not going to ask, I'm not going to ask, I'm not going to ask.'_

'_Ask what? Why I did it? Money! I was running low on cash.'_

Culprit found, Felix sighed and logged off. He'd let the others figure out who spilled on their own. As long as no connections were made, it didn't matter. Though he was going to see if Alex would split the money with him. A house of eight was hard to manage and no matter how old Piers may be, sometimes he was worse then Ivan and Sheba on sugar-high _put together_.

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N:** The return of Alex and Felix. Trying to figure out what happened to ending my chapters with "Conspiracy!" And I kinda forgot the name of Saturos so I just put **Blue Haired Proxian **in 'til I remembered. Ok, so I cheated and went online. But I'm sitting there thinking Sat…Sat…Satrous? Satotous? Doesn't even have an r. So, yeah.

It's days like these where I turn out three in an evening that make me laugh. Tomorrow I'll add these three, and all I'll get is maybe a few more hits. No one reviews, or even alerts it. Just makes me a teeny bit sad. I have at least four reviews on all my other stories…I'm just hoping it's because Golden Sun is an old game and there's no new ones.


	9. But What About Me!

**A/N:** Stuff about updates at bottom.

_**

* * *

**_

**Adepts Through the Ages – But What About Me?! (Aka Kraden Gets Immortality Too)**

**Setting – 18 AL (After Lighting) – Tolbi**

_**

* * *

**_

"It's not fair," Kraden complained to the heavens. "I was there too, you know. I should be immortal too." He broke off into a coughing fit. After it passed, he returned to staring at the sky.

Kraden had returned to Tolbi after the journey across Weyard. He had been rewarded by Iodem and settled down, done with Vale, Psynergy, and Alchemy. But he was an old man and nearing the end of his life. It still wasn't fair.

From his spot on the park bench, Kraden could see rain clouds sneaking towards him. "Think they can sneak up on me, eh?" He sat up and hobbled back towards his house. Half way there he collapsed.

"Hey, Gods!" called Kraden. "Can't you help an old man? You give all those young fellas immortality but you leave an old man to die?" He coughed again. "As soon as I get up there, I'm givin' you a piece o' my mind!"

_**

* * *

**_

Up above, Azul, who had nothing better to do, heard Kraden's cry. And he remembered…

Kraden…That annoying old man who wouldn't stop talking. Azul gasped. He wouldn't be able to get any sleep! He ran towards Iris' room yelling.

"Iris, Iris! Kraden's gonna die then he's gonna come up here for eternity and we're never gonna have any peace!"

Iris paused in her grooming. That was a dilemma wasn't it? "Go bug Charon. He's death-man." She returned to brushing her hair.

Azul went running down another hallway. "Charon!" He burst through Charon's door without knocking.

Charon was admiring himself in the mirror, seeing how imposing he was. He wanted to be able to scare anyone to death just by gazing upon him. He was interrupted by a chuckle from behind him. He whipped around.

"I got blackmail now," Azul smirked. "So, help me out, and I _may_ make this information disappear."

Charon just growled. "What do you want?"

Azul took a deep breath. "Ok, you remember that Kraden guy who followed those adventurers everywhere and liked to talk?" Charon nodded. "Well, he said he's gonna bug us when he gets up here and I don't want him to come up here! He's gonna be loud and he won't stop talking and I don't know what to do," Azul finished, starting to whine.

Charon stared. And stared. Then he remembered…"Go assemble everyone, now!" he ordered.

_**

* * *

**_

All the Gods and Goddesses were chattering to each other. What was this for? They had just had a meeting.

"Attention, attention everybody!" called Charon. "This meeting has been called for an important matter. Azul, if you would."

Azul stepped up to the podium. He pulled out a tape recorder and set it to play. His speech to Charon earlier was repeated.

"_Ok, you remember that Kraden guy who followed those adventurers everywhere and liked to talk? Well, he said he's gonna bug us when he gets up here and I don't want him to come up here! He's gonna be loud and he won't stop talking and I don't know what to do."_

The assembly gasped. That was a serious issue! They happened to enjoy their peace and quiet. Well, _most_ of the time anyways. And he'd probably regale them with tales of themselves or something equally boring, distracting them from more _interesting_ activities.

Zagon stood. "I motion that we grant him immortality as well! After all, it's only fair, right?"

Nereid stood up as well. "I second that motion!" Charon called the group to order.

"All right then, all in favor say 'Aye!'" All shouted. "And those opposed?" Not a whisper. "Alright then, Kraden will be given immortality. The seventy-ninth convening of the Pantheon is done."

_**

* * *

**_

Kraden finally made it home after a Colosso Scout saw and helped him home. Tacked to the front door was a note. He pulled it off and headed inside. He dropped into his chair. He pulled out his reading glasses and peered at the note.

_Mister Kraden,_

_Congratulations! We, the Gods and Goddesses, have decided to grant you immortality for your efforts in helping to light the four Lighthouses. We apologize for not giving it to you earlier._

_Have A Happy Eternity On Earth,_

_The Pantheon_

Kraden jumped and rejoiced. He had outsmarted those gods! He was immortal! He stopped and thought about everything he wanted to do. There was so much he needed to do! He had to start at once or else he'd never finish.

So, conveniently ignoring the fact that he was going to be around _forever_, Kraden set off for his first task. Gloating to those kids that he was immortal too now! He skipped off into the sunset that magically appeared.

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N:** Updates: Instead of batches of chapters which I've been doing, I'm only going to upload one a day. If I have extra stories, they get backlogged. 'S what I've decided.

This Chapter: I could not, for the life of me, remember any of the names for the gods. My brain just farted. So I put the few I knew and just didn't really care. And I have no idea what Iris looks like since I've never actually _beaten_ Dullahan. He's scary. And Colosso Scouts – Boy Scouts. Got it? And many more italics and hints toward…well, whatever _you_ think.

Other: The gods may reappear in a later story, don't know. I'm still debating on whether Kraden should be immortal. Meh. One note, he doesn't get pulled together like the rest of the Adepts because he isn't one. Simple as that. And adding Humor back as a category. My stories seem to be getting silly lately. The last one, this one, the next one, and maybe the one after that.

Next Up: Jenna, Why Did You Make the Volcano Explode?


	10. Explosions

**A/N:** Info from Wikipedia. Blame it.

_**

* * *

**_

**Adepts Through the Ages – Explosions**

**Setting – August 24, 79 – Pompeii, Italy**

_**

* * *

**_

"W-what's with all these earthq-quakes?" Jenna chattered through her teeth. The ground continued to shake. Then it stilled. "Damn 'quakes, messing me up." She walked to the nearest hut. "Hey, are there always earthquakes around here?" she asked the occupants.

A small woman walked out. "No, they've just started recently. In fact," she squinted suspiciously at Jenna, "They started about when you arrived."

Jenna put two and two together and got blond-hair. She stomped off to go have a little _chat_ with Isaac.

_**

* * *

**_

"What's with all the earthquakes?!" Jenna shouted as she walked through the doorway into the little house she was sharing with Isaac.

Isaac sat and blinked innocently. "It's not me, I swear!" Seeing she didn't believe him, he added quickly, "They're completely natural! I think it's the volcano."

"Right…Well, if there are any more earthquakes today, you're in big trouble," threatened Jenna. "I am trying to do something and your quakes keep interrupting!" She left fuming. The tendril of smoke rising from her hair probably wasn't a good sign.

Isaac relaxed. She had no idea it was him. And if it was the volcano causing the earthquakes, then there would continue to be earthquakes no matter what, right?

Isaac chuckled and returned to working out his Master Plan. It was fun being the bad guy for once. He could see where Felix got a kick out of it. Probably why he didn't explain anything _before_ Jupiter Lighthouse.

_**

* * *

**_

Back to working on her Evil Master Plan, Jenna tried to figure out what she could do. All the good evil plans had been taken already. So she sat and pondered for a while. Then another little earthquake occurred. Furious, Jenna stood and planned vengeance on Isaac as she returned to the hut.

Walking indoors, she noticed Isaac had "Master Plan" written in the dirt. The scoundrel was stealing her ideas! She marched up to him and pulled him up by the yellow scarf he still insisted on wearing.

Ignoring whatever Jenna was yelling about this time, he concentrated on causing another earthquake without alerting her to what he was doing. Succeeding, he grinned at Jenna. "Why, if you wanted the earthquakes to stop, all you had to do was ask."

This proceeded to irritate Jenna further as she dragged him outside and pushed him into a conveniently placed mud puddle. Her temper mounted as the volcano behind her started to smoke.

"Uh, Jenna?" Isaac interjected.

"What?!" He pointed behind her. "Oh shi—"

"No time for cursing, Jenna!" Isaac picked her up and ran. "We gotta get out of here! There's no floating rock to protect us this time!" He fled for the coast as smoke belched out of the volcano. Jumping into a ship on the bay, the two headed out for open water, away from the erupting volcano.

_**

* * *

**_

Isaac glared at Jenna.

"What?" she defended. "It's not my fault! It was you and those earthquakes!"

He was appalled. _His_ quakes cause an eruption? "I was in perfect control. You're the one who let her temper get the better of her."

"I'm aligned with fire," she said exasperatedly. "Of course my temper's going to run wild. Haven't you learned that yet?"

They sat in silence until they were rescued by Roman ships investigating the eruption.

_**

* * *

**_

Ivan teleported into the remains of the house Isaac and Jenna had lived in. "Hi guys. I'm ba—" He choked off. Everything was destroyed and covered in ashes. Sighing, he wondered why those two didn't split up. Everywhere they went, something ended up destroyed.

Ivan coughed; some ash had gotten into his throat. Holding up the Teleport Lapis, he went back to Rome. Why couldn't they ever stop fighting?

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N:** Meh. If you see romance in that, then good for you. Not caring. Based off frustration at the beginning of the first game when Jenna keeps telling me to go get the Elemental Stars and I keep saying no. Never-ending cycle. Why did Isaac keep getting dragged into things though he said he didn't want to? And yes, I like short sections with lots of lines.


	11. Kraden's Revenge

**A/N:** After so long without human contact, I would suspect that the gods get a little annoyed at humans. Shinigami - Death God.

_**

* * *

**_

**Adepts Through the Ages – Kraden's Revenge**

**Setting – June, 27****th**** 1997 – Heaven**

_**

* * *

**_

There was a knock on the door. Charon motioned toward it and it swung open. One of his Shinigami stepped in. The Shinigami bowed before his master.

"I am sorry for bothering you, milord," the being said. "But one of our contacts in the human world has given us…disturbing news."

Charon turned away from…whatever he was doing. "Disturbing news? What is it? Has one of those human fools released demons upon the world again?"

"No," the Shinigami replied. "It is nothing like that."

"Then I fail to see why the news would be disturbing."

"Please, come to the Screening Room. I shall show you, milord." The being left the room and headed towards the Screening Room. Charon shortly followed. He wondered what could be the matter.

Inside the screening room, most all of the gods and goddesses had gathered. They seemed to be tittering about some movie. Taking his custom place, Charon signaled for the Shinigami to start. A picture flickered to life on the screen in front of them. "_Hercules_."

_**

* * *

**_

An hour and a half passed before the credits started to roll. As the song, "_A Star Is Born_," wound down, half of the audience broke out into full-on laughter.

Over the course of time, gods were forgotten. Some were remembered and forgotten again, and others were lost to time. The Greeks had Charon as one of their gods except they called him Hades. And currently, "Hades" was about to blast California out of existence.

As Charon's fury grew, the other gods and goddesses stopped laughing and slipped out. Whatever was about to happen, it wasn't going to be pretty.

And they were right. The poor Shinigami who brought Charon the news was obliterated along with the Screening Room. A few of the goddesses gasped. How were they going to watch their chick flicks now?

Charon, however, had other things on his mind. Like destroying whoever wrote the story. And voiced Hades. And drew Hades. And all of Disney in general. How dare they make a mockery of him?! He was the second most powerful god _and _he controlled death. How could they make this _movie_?

Getting ready for a jump to Earth, Charon found his way blocked by a force field. "What are you doing?" he growled.

Iris just stood there. She was one of those who laughed after the movie. He bet she was still laughing. Look! There, her mouth was twitching! He snarled and tried to break the barrier. Nothing. He couldn't break it. Even with his rage, Iris was stronger.

"It's just a movie," she stated. "And you'll get the one responsible eventually. Just wait for his life force to run out."

"No, I want my revenge now!" Charon whined. "Did you see what they did to me? And what was with the hair?!"

Iris sighed and let down the barrier. But Charon's rage was gone. She was right; the idiot would come to him eventually. And then…he resisted the urge to cackle insanely. That could be saved for later. But now he needed another Shinigami. He left for Utopia Fields to see if he could rope another human soul into working for him.

After Charon left mumbling to himself, Iris broke out giggling. That was revenge for what he did back in the 60's. She pulled out her cell (they got great reception up there) and dialed. "Hey. Yeah, it worked. He is _so_ pissed now. No, he thinks he's gonna get you when you die. Yeah, bye." She hung up.

Iris turned and walked to the pool. She needed to think up a revenge plan for Megaera now. Nobody cuts off Iris' hair and gets away with it.

_**

* * *

**_

Kraden hung up his mobile and proceeded to cackle insanely. That's what Charon gets for not making him immortal earlier. Really, couldn't he have done it when he was a little younger? He was all wrinkly now. Disgusting. Twenty years younger would've been nice.

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N:** No Kraden till the end. Oh well, fun with gods. Still pulling up blanks on the gods. Will play TLA again soon.

Result of me finally getting the Hercules soundtrack. And my annoyances at all the things wrong in the movie. Example: In Greek mythology, the guy's name is Heracles. It's Hercules in Roman mythology which the movie is not. It's Greek. So, yeah. Had to look up how long the movie was and when it came out. Ten years ago.


	12. The King

**A/N:** Info from Wiki. Blame it.

_**

* * *

**_

**Adepts Through the Ages - The King**

**Setting - August 16th, 1977 - Memphis, Tennessee, USA**

_**

* * *

**_

Bob's BBQ. A harmless sounding place, unless you were trying to avoid being seen, then it was the perfect place to hide.

Piers didn't know how he got into these messes, or how he even ended up working in the first place. They had made him shave his hair! His beautiful blue hair. Said it attracted too much attention. Like wearing a black suit and black sunglasses even at night didn't attract attention. Pfft.

Piers looked back at the unconscious man lying on the floor of the storage space he was currently hiding in. Another day, another job. This time recruiting a new agent. If you could call kidnapping someone and making the world believe the person was dead recruiting.

Turning back to the door, Piers pressed his ear against it, listening for the sounds of people. Nothing, it seemed like the coast was finally clear. He grabbed the sleeping man and hoisted him onto his shoulder, then made a dash through the BBQ joint for the back alley. A car (black again) pulled up to Piers. He set the man in the back seat and climbed in.

_**

* * *

**_

The man slowly woke up. The last thing he remembered was heading to bed. And now, he saw as he groggily looked around, he was in a moving car with a strange man.

"Good morning," said Piers. "Now, I'm sure you're wondering where you are and what's happening, but please, wait until we get there."

"Where's there?" the man asked. His mind was desperately trying to figure out just what was going on.

"We are headed to headquarters down in Buenos Aires," Piers replied. "And we should be arriving at the heliport soon. So just sit back and relax."

The man was still confused, but there was no way for him to contact anyone. And this strange man seemed to have blue fungus growing out of his head since nobody had _natural_ blue hair. The man decided to wait and see what would happen.

_**

* * *

**_

"Welcome to RELAT!" announced Piers as the helicopter came in for a landing on top of a building in the middle of the forest. "Now, right this way. I'll get you checked in and then someone should come by to de-brief you. Follow me." He went down a flight of stairs to a reception desk.

"Hey, Piers. New guy?" the secretary asked. She received a nod. "Okay, I can take it from here. Actually, everyone's busy right now. You'll have to de-brief him." Piers glared at her but led the man to another room anyways.

The two men sat down in a pair of folding chairs. "Okay," Piers began, "Seems like I get to explain everything to you. You have been recruited by RELAT. No meaning behind the name. We do various things, whatever we get hired to do. Usually though, it's some sort of Public Relations job."

"Wait, wait, wait," the man said, stopping Piers. "Why am I here and when can I go home?"

"You are here because you are our latest recruit. The higher-ups believed you could help us." Piers stood and started walking around the small room. "And you can never go home. You are dead. You are going to start over here. You will spend the next two years in this building before you are even allowed outside again. Your former life is over, gone, done. Jenna will show you around."

Piers left the room as Jenna entered it. "Okay then, Mr. Presley. Seems everything's alright here. Your new name will be Lyle. Come with me and I can show you where you'll be staying and where everything and anything is." The two left.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Two Years Later**_

The man stepped out into the world once more and took a deep breathe. "Look out world, Elvis Presley is back!" Thus did the Elvis-sightings begin.

Unfortunately, Agent Lyle has a bad habit of sneaking off and causing havoc with the Elvis fans. He also enjoys being an Elvis impersonator and has won the Best Elvis Impersonator award three years in a row.

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N:** Not one of my best, but as you can tell by the fact that this is the first story in a while, I'm losing motivation. This one seems to revolve more around Elvis than around Piers or anyone else. But it's something. Was much funnier in my head though.


	13. Flamethrower

**A/N:** Idea for this one thanks to **Dark Jupiter Adept**. Sorry it's been so long, I've been watching Prince of Tennis.

_**

* * *

**_

**Adepts Through the Ages - Flamethrower**

**Setting – Modern Times**

_**

* * *

**_

Garet was running around the city like usual. Driving around the city like a maniac, trying to figure out what new little corners he could sneak into. Then, he came across _it_, hidden away in a corner of the city

It was a flamethrower. Garet saw it and picked it up with reverence. He couldn't believe he had finally found one! Of course, there had been all sorts of weapons hidden everywhere by the three gangs in the city, but this was the first time he had found a flamethrower.

Garet cackled evilly. He could finally wreak total devastation! He ran out of the alley into the nearby street and started up the flamethrower.

"Burn! All of you burn!" Garet crowed, pointing the flames toward anything in his path. Sirens could be heard headed his way; the police. He ran; the police would be able to resist the flames. But the cars and buildings wouldn't!

All of the sudden, a barricade loomed up in front of him. Tanks and Army soldiers surrounded him. Then, blackness.

_**

* * *

**_

When Garet came to, he was back in the alley he started in.

"Ok, that's all for today," he said. He exited out of Grand Theft Auto 2 and shut down the computer. "That was fun, I hope I remember where that flamethrower was." He walked out of the house to head to the arcade.

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N:** Based off my experiences playing GTA 2. Haven't played any of the others, so I don't know. I played it when I was 10, so it wasn't all that bad seeing as I'm not a mass-murderer. But it was fun to torch people, not fun with the Army came for ya.

Sorry about the shortness. I tried, and that's what counts, right? Distracted by Prince of Tennis is my excuse for the week. If you have any suggestions/favorite characters you want to see/prompts, I'll take 'em. Will try to make the next one longer.


	14. The End

**A/N:** My writing style may seem different from previous chapters. It's very strange. And yes, they are staying in a bungalow. It's a funny word. And I've been using words like "affronted" and "diatribe." I feel smart! Oh, and I went insane about the time the MiB showed up.

_**

* * *

**_

**Adepts Through the Ages - The End**

**Setting – Today - Hawaii**

_**

* * *

**_

"Well, this is awkward," Alex said, looking at the new students for his surf class.

The gang (minus Kraden who was back in Russia battling customs) blinked in that collective group blink kind of way. Then they blinked again. This wasn't what they had expected when booking a vacation to Hawaii.

You see, our little troupe of Adepts had decided that after such a long time of working and doing good deeds for the world, (also known as _goofing off_,) it was time for a break. Hawaii had sounded nice, so they all packed up and set off. For their first day of activities, they figured it was time to learn how to surf.

"I thought you said you were in Australia," Felix said, confused. The other seven looked at him.

Mia advanced. "You've been in contact with _him_?!" she screeched. "He's Evil!"

Alex looked affronted. "Hey now, I'm not _that_ bad. The worst thing I've done lately was messing up the Florida votes in the last US Presidential Election."

Ivan looked at Mia. She wasn't going to be calming down anytime soon, still furious at Alex. Vacation was supposed to be relaxing, even if your surf class was taught by Alex. "Garet, why don't you take Mia back to the bungalow? Jenna can go with you guys too." Neither of the Mars Adepts had wanted to surf in the first place. The duo dragged Mia away from her diatribe against Alex.

"Ok," Isaac said. "Now, let's hear your story." He gave a look to Felix. "And yours."

Alex took a deep breath and launched into his story. "Well, thanks to the power of the Golden Sun—which by the way, do you still have the Mars Star?"

Isaac shook his head. "Nope, it went down with Atlantis."

"Ah. Anyways, I became immortal, same as you, and for about the past thousand years I've just been relaxing." Alex glanced over at Felix. "We've been in contact ever since that one Pharaoh, Tutankhamen, died."

Felix nodded in agreement. "That way I could keep track of his activities. And keep you guys on opposite sides of the planet."

"Why?" Sheba asked Alex. "What were you doing?"

"Various conquer-the-world plans," he replied. "And that Arthur thing in the Middle Ages. That kid was fun to mess with."

Piers sighed. He just wanted to relax and learn to surf, not some "Let's interrogate the bad guy from way too long ago!" thing.

Ivan agreed with Piers. (Sneaky little mind-reader. Doesn't he know that's an invasion of privacy?) "Look," he said. "What's done is done. I just want to learn how to surf."

"Well then," Alex exclaimed, changing into surf instructor mode, "You dudes, and chick, have come to the right place! Set your boards down on the sand and hop on." He then proceeded to teach the five how to conquer the waves. ("Not conquer, dudes. Cooperate. The waves are your friend, dude.")

I am of the opinion that the sun has fried Alex's brain.

_**

* * *

**_

After a fun-filled day (yeah, they said it. Alex was actually _fun_,) the gang dragged him back to their bungalow.

Of course, they had forgotten about Mia. Thankfully she was asleep. When she awoke, everything was explained and everyone became BFFs! Best Friends Forever, don't ya know?

Anywho, they all surfed merrily into the sunset and talked in their newly acquired "surfer dude" accent. But then, as they were cooperating with the waves, the group was attacked! The Men in Black captured them and tossed them into Random Underground Prison 3.

"We've been watching you," said Agent 73. Numbers were easier to organize than letters, And they could have more Agents. "For over fifty-three years and none of you have aged a bit. You are not of this world or any that we know of. Who are you?"

With all the smooth-ness that comes from being Alex and _not_ having a surfer accent, he answered, "We are of this Earth and we are immortal Kings and Queens from many millennia ago. We _demand_ that you let us go."

"Right," Agent 96 replied sarcastically, "And I'm Elvis Presley."

"No you're not. He's supposed to be in China," Jenna corrected, remembering that one stint with REALT (_see 'The King'_.) She just received _the look_. And a kick in the leg from Piers from revealing their top-secret jobs.

Seeing that the agents weren't going to let them go, the biggest ass-kicking in the history of ever commenced. The nine banded together, their attacks complimenting one another. Felix and Isaac cast _Grand Gaia_s followed by Ivan and Sheba's _Spark Plasma_s. The poor Agents didn't stand a chance.

"We're free!" Garet exclaimed as the group skipped out into the sunshine. They congratulated each other on how well they kicked ass. And since we haven't met our explosion quota yet, the Random Underground Prison 3 exploded in a burst of special effects.

"And cut!" the director yelled. "Good job, people! We're done! The cast party's Friday, see you then!"

The nine Adepts blinked. That made absolutely no sense. Were their lives just used as entertainment for others? They looked at each other and shrugged. Oh well. Then they defied everything we ever knew and flew off to another planet that looked _exactly like Earth_ to create their new race of awesome people. (The three girls are sure to have their work cut out for them. Which is such a strange saying…)

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N:** Now, in case you haven't noticed from the title of this segment, this will be then end for this story. I am terribly sorry, for it seems I _just_ finally got reviewers and people on the alert system, (which is back up. Yay!) I would continue with this, but I've ran out of steam and I've lost interest in Golden Sun again.

I'll also tell you now that I might, _might_, pick this story up again in the future. Every once in a while, I sometimes go back to previous fandoms and start frequenting them again. This is actually my second time for GS. So it is possible that I might come back and start writing again. But for now, my focus has moved on. If I do pick it up again, this chapter will be removed and saved for when I feel like stopping again.

Now, I have no idea what happened during the course of writing this. I just went completely insane. But really, picture Alex as a surfer. Hair tied back or cut shorter, saying dude and talking in a surfer accent, it's just too funny!

Well, that's all for now. I am still writing for other fandoms if you're interested. Review/comment/critique/complain.


End file.
